Murders of Love
by Devil's Half
Summary: When people are showing up murdered in the back streets of New York the team is sent to find the killer and all evidence points to one high school teacher... Is she guilty or is she a victim?
1. Guilty or Innocent?

**Why hello their people, how are we all? Good? Yer well I am crap, I am so sick and now I am taking antibiotics the size of freaking horse pills! Oh well I was still well enough to write this; so enjoy my little minions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**PS Review**

Murders of Love

Chapter 1

Guilty or innocent

The whole team sat on their jet, silence amongst them. Not awkward silence, but sleeping silence. It had been suggested they slept during the plane trip in order to help with jetlag; but for Reid that just wasn't going to happen. As per normal his mind had a million things spinning through it, most of them revolving around the newest case. Many murders have been happening in New York, all dying of a single gunshot to the head. The only connection the police had found was one girl. Apparently each person had picked a fight with her and the next day they were found dead. Reid glanced down at an open folder; she had taken a Criminal investigation course at Uni, got honours in everything, and topped every subject. Once she had her diploma it hadn't even been a month later and she had given it up to become a high school music teacher. She was a year younger than Reid, who was 21, and had long black hair that had a beautiful soft curl to it. Her hair was long and framed her face perfectly, with a side fringe going into the rest of her hair, with light blue eyes playing on her face she looked perfect, anything but a killer; but that is how they all seemed at first.

"We have located the school she works at but decided to wait to pursuit her until you came." A tubby officer stated.

"Well if you give us the details we will leave immediately." Hotch said as he glanced around the small office the team had set up in.

"Of course…" the officer gave the details and the team was out, with one bit of advice from the officer.

"Watch your backs, the streets she walks are known for their bad reputation..."

"There she is, come on!" Morgan parked the car and Hotch, Reid and himself jumped out.

Before a word could be said the girl who was once carrying books had left the books abandoned on the ground and was sprinting to the other side of the park. The chase was on. Morgan and Hotch jumped the fence while Reid was having his number of difficulties climbing over the waist high death trap. The girl had gotten to the other side of the park where she was met by two boys; they raced around the corner where Hotch and Morgan lost them.

"Umm, can I get some-" thump, Reid managed to land straight on his butt as Morgan and Hotch got back, both looked puffed and pissed.

"We lost them." Morgan's irritation clear

"But we did get this." Hotch picked up the notebooks on the ground.

"We will send cops to her apartment, but I doubt she will be there." Morgan started the car and Hotch jumped in only for the two too turn around and see Reid caught on the fence, again.

Morgan and Hotch sat down, both of them steaming over the fact the girl had gotten away.

"So what do we know?" JJ asked trying to get somewhere on this case

"Name Emma Timings, father died in a car accident when she was 12, mother can't be located. She has a criminal investigation degree but gave it up to be a music teacher. Also Garcia found out she was offered a scholarship to Juilliard College of the arts." Morgan stated

"So she is musical." JJ completed

"Very." Reid walked into the room with Emma's notebook in hand.

"Extremely musical, half this notebook is filled with lyrics and music sheets. I also found out why she ran away from us. She writes lyrics on what has been happening, and writes summaries of what the lyrics say. Listen to this _the person who is following me was back again, Emmett and Jake won't let me out of their sight. I am starting to get scared._ She must have thought we were the ones following her and ran for it. It is quite a possible answer." Reid's eyes once again began to scan the notebook that was already scanned into his mind.

"Well she is only going to run again, we need to meet her some where she won't run. Her work?" Hotch put the idea out there

"Good idea, she can't run then and will know we aren't trying to hurt her." Rossi concluded their plan.

"Yes, we are looking for Emma Timings." Hotch said to the principle

"See that tree out there." The old lady pointed a scrawny figure to a huge tree. "Emma, Emmett and Jake sit up there each lunch break, they will be there now."

"Thank you, let's move." Hotch ordered

"Hey pass up my box." Emma lent down and received a box of Chinese noddles.

"Yummy guys, thanks!" Emma leant back on the trunk of the tree, the rest of her body sitting on a firm branch.

"Cheers!" Emmett said from a branch below her.

"Doesn't get better than this." Jake said from the branch to the side of Emma.

"Sorry to interrupt but we are the FBI, we are going to need to talk with Emma." Morgan said as he looked up at the three.

Emma almost chocked on her Chinese,

"You're the Jackass' that were chasing me." She pointed and glared at Hotch and Morgan from her branch of the tree.

"Oi did you not get the 'FBI' thingy, you don't call people like that Jackasses'." Jake mothered her and threw some Chinese at her.

"Don't you throw Chinese at me!" Emma retaliated by throwing more at Jake, soon the two were in a fight to the death.

Emmett jumped down to talk to the group of FBI agents.

"Sorry but what did Emma do?" Emmett crossed his arms, added to his bulked up arm muscles.

"We are investigating some recent crimes and she just so happens to be our-"

"She didn't do anything. If you take her you take me and Jake, we can confirm she did nothing." Emmett said his voice deadly.

"You don't know exact-"

"The recent murders of people each of them picked a fight with Emma before their death. Yer the whole neighbourhood knows." Emmett concluded

Suddenly an ear piercing scream stopped any and all conversation, Emmett moved and caught Emma who had slipped off her tree branch, and Jake had jumped down in a second.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean for you to fall! How many fingers am I holding up?" Jake flustered over Emma who was sitting stunned in Emmett's strong arms.

"I am fine, put me down." She squirmed in Emmett's arms.

"Ok." Emmett smirked as he dropped Emma flat on her butt.

"Do you not get that we and the FBI, you are in trouble." Morgan said agitated that they didn't even seem to care.

"I will go peacefully, only if you give me back my books." Emma said firmly.

"They are back at the office." Reid said

"OK let's go." Hotch went to touch her but she jumped a mile away

"Nah a, you don't touch me." Emma said and jumped on Emmett's back; he complied and gave her a piggy back the car.

Emma sat in the interrogation room completely alone; she knew there was someone watching her from behind the mirror but oh well it bother her. Emmett and Jake however were in a separate room and they were clearly aggravated over the fact they weren't with Emma.

"Would you like something to eat?" JJ asked the two frantic friends.

"Has Emma eaten?" Jake asked

"We were just about to ask." JJ told the two

"OK, we shall have three pizzas and 3 Chinese boxes; whatever flavour we don't care." Emmett said

"Emma like prawns!" Jake yelled as she closed the door

"They are constantly worried about her; you saw the way they reacted when she fell. But they are just friends; no friend worries that much about each other." Reid said

"Garcia what did you find on her." Hotch said into the phone that was now on loud speaker, the whole team listening

"Well she had a pretty messed up childhood, from the looks of medical records she was likely abused. Her school record is…well…weird, she hardly ever showed up, only really there for tests; to all of which she passed with flying colours. Her two friends; Emmett and Jake Bullen, twin brothers, although they seem to be nothing alike; Emmett is a gym teacher and Jake an Art teacher ; both teach at the same school as Emma. It says when her dad died, when she was 12, her mother took all money they had and well vanished, I can't find her! All records show that Emma lived with Emmett and Jake after her mother left. That's all I got for now." Garcia finished off

"Thanks baby girl." Morgan said

"Garcia out." And the phone went silent

"So she was abused." Morgan stated

"Probably from her father or a dominate person in her life." Reid paused "It would explain why she jumped when Hotch went to touch her; she doesn't open up to new people, especially an alpha." Reid concluded

"Morgan, Reid you get Emma. Agent Rossi, JJ you two take care of the boys."

"Here you go." Morgan said passing the books over to Emma as Reid closed the door behind himself.

Morgan took a sit while Reid lent against the wall, analysing every move Emma made.

"Yay! My books!" Emma hugged them to her body.

"Most people say thank you." Morgan stated still mad at her from the run away

"Most." Emma stressed the word while looking at her books.

"Hmmm" Reid mused over a thought. "You don't seem to have any respect for the police, is it just that or do you respect no one?" Reid asked sitting down across from her

"Good observation. I respect everyone at first but then if they prove they don't deserve respect I don't give it. As for the police thing, they don't deserve respect." Her whole aura went dark as she spoke of the police.

"What did they ever do to you?" Morgan asked

"It isn't what they did, it is what they didn't do." Emma's mood wasn't improving

"Well, we need you to put down where you were during the time of the murders and possible alibis." Morgan pushed paper in front of her.

"M'k" Emma said starting to write

~~~~3 hours Later~~~~

"I'm booooooooored." Emma wined

Emma then stood up and lied back down on the floor, Reid and Morgan just watched her from behind the glass.

"She is talking too herself." Morgan said

"No, she knows we are here." Reid said

"Reid try and see if you can get some info on her past, she is more likely to open up to you." Morgan stated

"What are you doing?" Reid asked leaning over the desk to see her staring up at the ceiling, her hands behind her head

"Nothing." Emma said closing her eyes "Join me?"

Reid didn't speak but laid down beside her looking up at the ceiling.

"This may sound weird but what was your childhood like?" Reid question had her sitting up quickly

"My childhood?" she questioned as she moved to the wall and lent against it while still sitting down.

"Yer…" Reid said hoping he had taken the right approach

"Well, my dad was everything to me; he taught me to walk, talk, how to enjoy life. My mother she was nothing to me, she only ever taught me that in order to live you must be strong; that woman was a monster. Hope she burns in hell." Reid was taken aback by the honesty in her voice

"What did she do to you?" Reid asked finally getting some where

"You mean besides ditching me at my friends front steps three days after my dad's death?...Nothing." Reid saw her contemplating telling him something else.

"You are free to go; your friend has a car outside for you." Hotch said formally

"Thanks." Emma as she skipped out of the room only to be nearly tackled as her two friends wrapped her in a hug.

"Haha, come guys I am in the mood for Chinese, no pizza, mmm fish n chips sound good." Emma started to babble on about food as they walked out side

"May I get the car door for you ma'am?" an officer asked.

"Sure" Emma shrugged as he ran a head to get the car door

"Why are they being so nice to her?" Morgan asked

"The chief wants a promotion, bringing in someone innocent isn't the best way to go through with that." Hotch explained

"Remind me again why she is innocent?" Morgan asked

"Another murder, this time the un sub left a message; _let my girl go…or else…_" Hotch told Morgan the message that had been written in the blood of the latest victim

Suddenly the ground beneath them shook violently and their ear drums hurt as the loud echoing explosion blasted through the air. The intense heat of fire threatened to burn skin as everyone fell to the ground for cover. As debris flew screams of terror and pain came through, as the explosion finished everyone looked up to see the flaming remains of what use to be a car.

"How are you?" Reid asked from next to the hospital bed

"A few scratches, a small fracture and a bruise or two, nothing big." Emma shrugged from her bed

Reid looked over Emma she had four stiches in her head and a bandage that wrapped her wrist; she was lucky to alive.

"You know that explosion was intended for you." Hotch stated

"Yer..." Emma looked down, her black hair fell forward covering her face.

"We are assigning two agents to protect you." Hotch said

"I want Emmett and Jake to be protected as well." Emma said

"We may not have the resources." Hotch said

"Listen the fucking mob is after me they are brutal and they know that the best way to get to me is to hurt them, I will not lose them!" Emma yelled before wincing and falling back into the bed

"The mob?" Reid questioned

"The last person to be killed, he is the son of the mob leader; everyone thinks I did it, put two and two together." Emma said.

"This mob what are they like?" Hotch asked

"Like any other mob, tough, brutal, run all the big crime industries." Emma shrugged

"Ok we will assign one officer to each of your friends." Hotch agreed

"Okie dokie class how are we all?" Emma asked happily as she pranced into the room filled with teens; she received a chorus of 'goods and 'how are you?'

"Get to work on your compositions." And just like that the whole class went onto the computers, ear phones on; some decided to get guitars or pianos.

"Compositions?" Reid asked as Morgan scanned the room

"There assessment is to make up a song, due in a week." Emma shrugged and sat on top of her desk.

"This place is a dump." Morgan said after seeing the cracked walls and dripping ceiling.

"Never said it was the Ritz." Emma said, her and Morgan's friendship wasn't improving.

"Hey miss, what is with those two?" A boy with black hair asked; eyeing them suspiciously.

"My boyfriends." She said trying to suppress her smile

"Yer right." He said sarcastically

"What you don't believe me? Ouch I am hurt." She faked offense

"I am Agent spencer Reid, this agent Morgan; we are just looking after Miss Timing." Reid said

"Ok..." the boy went back to his work

"TIME!" a girl yelled out with ten minutes of class left.

"I didn't hear the bell." Morgan commented.

"No silly, at the end of each class we relax I tend to play music to help sooth them." Emma said as she waltz over to the piano

"Why?" Reid said not understanding

"Everyone needs a way to just let loose and relax, I give my student an opportunity to do that." She said sitting in front of the piano

"Ok what shall I play." She hummed and a million students yelled out their favourite songs

"Miss sing us a song!" a girl with an unnaturally loud voice yelled out

"Ok Caitlin, in side voice please." Emma said kindly

"Sorry…" Caitlin muttered

"Hmm, there is one song I have been working on…everyone lie down and close your eyes." The students replied

_(A/N Disclaimer: not my song. song is actually Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng.)_

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning_

As her hands finished their dance the song floated into the air, so silent yet so loud; this peace was quickly shattered.

**Da daaaaaa finished! You like? Well review…or else…Bwahahahaha haha…..Sorry lost my cool for a second **

**Voice in my mind: you can't lose what you don't have* **

**Me: T_T I hate you**

**Voice: haha you hate yourself**

**Ok why me and my FRIEND go and have a PLESANT chat, please go and review!**


	2. Kill or Murder?

***I am in the mood for a short intro Ok enjoy! I am proud I writ most of this within a day so yay!. ENJOY***

**REVIEW!**

Chapter 2

Kill or Murder?

_Last Chapter_

_As her hands finished their dance the song floated into the air, so silent yet so loud; the peace was quickly shattered._

The school bell split through the peaceful silence and the teens quickly grabbed their books and walked off.

"We should get going." Morgan stated

"A huh." Emma said before gathering her stuff and walking out

"_Answer your phone! Bring bring! You hear that? Bring bring! Yer that's y our phone so answer-"_

"_Hey ya Emmett."_

"_Where are you?" _

"_Walking to the car with Agent Cranky and Dr Smartass."_

"_Be nice."_

"_Fat chance."_

"_Well we are spending the night at the police office so can you drop by the shops and grab us some supplies."_

"_What night we aiming for?"_

"_I was thinking movie night."_

"_Nice, ok I will be there soonish, bye love you."_

"_Love you to."_

"Hey we need to stop at the shops." Emma told the two agents, one looked pissed the other kind of looked amused.

~~~~At the shops~~~~

"Ok I am going to try and connect with her, build a friendship." Reid said walking in behind Emma.

"Why?" Morgan said glaring at the girl in front of them

"Because she will most likely talk to me more openly if I be nice." Reid then went to catch up with her. "Here let me push the trolley for you." Reid said offering a hand out

"Nah I am good." Emma said casually

"I want to though..." Reid said, his confidence dimming

"Fine." Emma gave up

Morgan and Reid looked at the contents of the trolley, both in awe and shock. 2 bags of chips, 3 bottles of soft drink, 1 3L bottle of chocolate milk, 3 bags of chocolate, 4 bags of popcorn, 5 different movies and a huge duna. They looked back at Emma's nice figure, flat stomach, curves, with a bit of muscle adding to her toned body. They then looked down at the ton of junk lying in the trolley,

"Wow." They both muttered.

"Ok I am done." She said and the three walked through the check-out silently.

"Miss…" a little girl tugged on Emma trench coat once outside the shops.

"Yes?" Emma smiled as she bent down to the level of the little girl.

"Can you help me find my mummy, I can't find her." Water started to well up in the little girls brown eyes.

"Don't worry; I am sure she is around here." Emma said putting a hand on her shoulders.

"What does your mum look like?" Reid asked while Morgan scanned the parking lot for someone that may be the young girl's mother; what he did find wasn't a mother though.

"Duck!" Morgan yelled pulling out his gun and the three of them jumped behind a row of trollies, Emma quickly running back out to grab hold of the child.

The rattling of the gun fire threatening to burst ear drums as glass shattered and car alarms went off. Reid and Morgan took a chance every now and again and jumped up and fired their own guns, but they would quickly retreat back to behind the trollies. Reid sparred a glance at Emma; she had the young girl in her lap and was hugging her tight against her chest whispering calming words into the crying child's ears. Finally the fire armed stopped and Morgan peeked up out of the hiding spot to see the two gun men falling from atop the building they had once stood on.

"It is safe." Morgan decreed after a while and the three stood up, Emma still holding the child in her arms.

"They didn't hit the food did they?" Emma asked worriedly

"Don't think so." Reid said as the trolley had been hidden with them

"Miss y-your bleeding!" the little girl screamed.

"Shit." Emma cursed before placing the girl on the ground, though the girl still held onto Emma's coat.

"Must have happened when I went and got this little one; I am fine." Emma tried to assure the terrified girl.

"We need to stop this bleeding." Reid said trying to inspect the wound without touching it.

Morgan was on the phone getting an ambulance and the rest of the team.

"Oi! Agent Cranky! Give me your shirt." Morgan looked down at Emma, he wanted to be mad but her arm stopped him.

"Why?" Morgan asked

"We need to stop the bleeding and I am not using my shirt." Emma said and Morgan pulled off his shirt causing a few girls to swoon.

"Ok all better." Emma said after tying the shirt around the wound

"My baby!" A woman yelled running toward them, the little girl let go of Emma and run out and meet her mum.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The mother said holding her child close

"No problem." Emma shrugged.

"Thank woo miss." The little girl waved as her mother left.

~~~~Two hours later. ~~~~

"She was lucky." Hotch said as the team gathered in a room

"She was shot, I wouldn't consider that luck." Emily said

"Well the bullet didn't go into her arm it scrapped the side of her arm, meaning all she need was some stiches." Hotch said

"What about the two gun men?" Reid asked

"Autopsy shows they died from a gun wound to the head, it wasn't shot by you though. We believe it was our unsub. Garcia is going through security cameras trying to get us an image." JJ said

"Where is Emma and her friends?" Rossi asked

"They are in the interrogation room; I set up a couch and TV in there. They should be good." JJ replied.

"_Garcia what do you got?" Hotch asked after answering his phone_

"_I found our unsub. Emailing you the photo now."_

"_Thanks Garcia, do you have a name or address."_

"_That's the thing I can't find anything else about him."_

"_Keep searching."_

"Ok let's see if Emma recognises him." Hotch said

"We need Emma to take a look at some photos." Morgan said with Reid and Hotch behind him.

"She is asleep." Emmett said and looked at the girl who had her head rested in the nook of his arm.

"Then wake her." Hotch said

"Fine. Emma, you need to get up." Her whispered to her

"Don't wanna." She half growled

"Wake up!" Jake yelled into her ear.

"Jake you IDIOT have you NO manners!" Emma quickly woke up

"We need you to look at these photos do you recognised the man?" Each of the agents held up a different photo; everyone in the room froze

Emmett quickly stood in front of Emma who had turned pale and looked like a scared child.

"You must be mistaking." Emmett said; him too looking a bit pale.

"Why?" Reid asked

"That man's dead." Jake said moving to Emma

"Who is he?" Hotch pushed

"My father." Emma half whispered.

"But he died in a car crash." Morgan said turning to the other two agents.

"What if he survived?" Hotch put the thought out there.

"Impossible. Emma was there she saw him die." Emmett said, causing Emma's breath to hitch.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"T-the night of the accident I was in the car with him, so was my mum…When we crashed my mum ran for it leaving me and my dad…I-I…" Emma fell to the floor clutching her head.

"What is it? What happened?" Reid said getting to her side and clutching her shoulders.

"Emma got out of the car in time to see it catch on fire, her father inside." Jake said but Emma shock her head.

"No. that isn't what happened…

_Flashback _

_A little girl with blood running down her face from a fresh wound, she carefully slides out of the car and goes around the beaten up car to her dad's door. She opens it and his body falls limply to the ground. The 12 year old starts shaking him but he won't wake up, so she drags him away from the car in time to watch it go up in flames. "Daddy! Daddy!" the girl cries as she shakes the lifeless body. The girl is covered in not only her blood but the blood of her father. "Daddy…"' The little girl whispered_

"I then ran, I don't know why, but I did I ran leaving my dad all alone." Emma had a few tears rolling down her cheek.

"So he may have been alive?" Rossi said as the team had gathered in the doorway.

"I was too young and it was dark, it is possible." Emma said looking and Jake and Emmett "I am sorry I didn't tell you."

"You were scared; we will love you forever no matter what." Emmett and Jake hugged her tight.

"Is there a place he might be, most likely a place that means something to him?" Hotch asked.

"Ummm, I guess my old house; I don't think anyone lives in it." Emma said

"Let's go.

"Take me to." Emma said jumping up

"It is too dangerous." Hotch said

"He is killing for me I doubt he is going to hurt me. He is my father after all." She said

"She is probably the only one he will listen to." Rossi commented.

"Ok let's go."

Morgan and Rossi sat in the front of the car while Reid and Emma sat in the back, silence amongst them. Emma watched the streets she grew up in fly past her eyes, the streets she use run along with her father. She was silent as she was given a vest, as they walked into the apartment block and ran up the stairs, even when Morgan gave her orders to stay behind him; all she did was nod and stay hidden. Reid was beside her as they knocked down the door; none of them was prepared for what they saw. The man, now known as Emma father, was standing over the top of a body, not just anyone's body but the mob leaders. The man then put his gun to them talking about how he would shot them if they moved forward. He kept yelling about shooting them, his voice getting louder and louder.

"Stop it!" Emma yelled "Don't hurt them!" Emma said quickly moving in front of everyone.

When Hotch tried to grab her to get her back with them she moved forward out of his reach.

"E-Emma." He said staring at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Hi dad." She half waved before glancing down at the body covered in blood in front of her.

"I-I was only protecting you." He stuttered.

"I know, you were killing for love." She smiled a bit.

"Exactly I was killing for love, for you. You're my baby girl and I am the dad I have to protect you." He said.

"I get it dad, I know why you killed them, and I know you killed them out of love but I do not agree with you; you shouldn't have killed all those people." Emma said

"Look at you; you are smart, caring and beautiful; just like you always were." He smiled "You remember when you were little? We would spend hours playing on the piano and reading."

"Yer…I remember." Emma said

"You're all grown up aren't you? Not to mention you have Jake and Emmett looking out for you, you aren't my little girl anymore, are you?" He said sadly

"I will always be your little girl, promise." Emma said taking another step forward.

"I know what happened the night of the accident; I woke up just in time to see you run." He looked at her

"I-I'm so sorry…" she whispered

"I forgive you; you were so young; too young. Do you think you can forgive me?" He said sadly

"I do."

"Emma, I love you and I am proud of you; and I forever will."

"Love you too."

"I'm sorry…." Before anyone could react, or stop him the triggered had been pulled; and a life lost.

Emma screamed as she watched her father fall lifelessly to the ground, Morgan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the room. Once there he held her tight and tried to calm the now crying figure of a once strong girl.

EPILOGE

Emma sat in front of the headstone and looked at the engravement

_Tom Timings_

_A father, a protector._

"I'll miss him." Emma said to her friends who stood either side of her.

"We all will." With that Emmett and Jake laced a hand into Emma's and the three walked out of the graveyard

"So that is another case closed." Morgan said as him and Reid watched from afar as the three walked out.

"Do you think what he was doing was justified?" Reid asked "You know killing for love."

"Love would be the one thing I would kill for, but he didn't kill for love he murdered." Morgan and Reid then made their exit from the graveyard.

***FINISHED! Well kind of I am planning a squeal (YAY!) but for now I hope this was good enough.***

**REVIEW!**


	3. SQUEAL!

***SQUEAL! Gasp! Yes, encase you didn't get the hint, I am getting off my butt and writing a squeal; here is the sneak preview. The new chapter will be up very soon!***

**REVIEW!**

The BAU team sat in their office after Strauss had called a team meeting, with most of the team praying she was going to announce her retirement; unfortunately she had other plans.

"Morning all." Strauss strutted into the room, her nose held high.

"Did you see those nostrils?" Morgan whispered into Garcia's ear

"How could you miss them?" She whispered back giggling.

After Morgan and Garcia received a firm glare Strauss finally gave the team her 'big news'

"I am adding a new member to your team. She has honours in Criminal Investigation; she is fit and knows how to handle weapons. I would like to introduce you to Emma Timings."

***Da da daaaaaaaaaaa…***

**Link - .net/s/6497560/1/bMurders_b_of_bLove_b**


End file.
